Surviving
by The Rogue Peach
Summary: New sum: IY and co. get stuck in a cave for the night, but will soon meet some from IY's past. This will be amusing. IY/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings. Some contemplation, humor, adventure and romance.
1. Finding safety

Kagome sighed as she trudged along in the rain with her bike rolling beside her. She was soaked to the bone. She was cold. They all were. And in pain. She glanced back at the others. Kirara was carrying a wounded Sango on her back and an exhausted Shippou. Miroku was behind Kirara, huddled in his robes and leaning on his staff for support. His face was full of concern for the person in front of him.  
And then she looked over at Inu Yasha, who still, though a human for tonight, managed to keep a few paces ahead of the group, sword slung over his shoulder.  
She sighed even louder this time, causing Inu Yasha to glance back at her, but say nothing.  
They were looking for strong shelter. The forest they were traveling in was full of youkai. She could sense it. So could the others. With Inu Yasha as a human, they would rather walk in the pouring rain than stop in the middle of the night. The demons they had been fighting could come back to fight again. And they were in no condition to fight.  
Suddenly, Inu Yasha picked up his pace and disappeared. Kagome stared after the empty space he had occupied. "Inu Yasha!"  
After a minute of silence, in which the group had continued walking, she heard a familiar voice. "You guys! Over here! I found an empty cave!"  
Their eyes lit up and some extra energy carried them quickly and safely to the inside of the cave.  
Miroku looked around after stepping out of the rain. It was a fairly large and deep cave. There seemed to be another cavern connected to this one. "I'm going to look around."  
Kagome and Inu Yasha nodded.  
Kirara laid down near the wall and cuddled around Sango to keep her warm. Sango had been unconscious for a little while now and they were all beginning to get a little worried.  
Kagome shivered again and realized how very cold she was. All the wood outside would be wet. She glanced around the cave and smiled. But the wood inside was nice and dry. "Inu Yasha, can you grab some stones for a fireplace?"  
He nodded silently and began gathering some while Kagome began collecting wood. Just another ordinary night trying to survive Kagome thought wryly. It was always like this wasn't it? She looked over at Inu Yasha and smiled. She didn't seem to mind so much anymore though. She hadn't for a while it seemed. When did it become this way? This was better than her other life somehow. She was closer to her friends here than she had ever been with the others.  
She walked towards the back of the cave near Kirara and laid down the wood she had gathered, which turned out to be a fairly large amount. Inu Yasha quietly walked over and placed the large stones around the fireplace. Kagome looked at him oddly. "Ne, Inu Yasha...?"  
He answered without looking at her. "Yeah?"  
She rummaged through her bag. "Are you hungry? I have some potato chips that aren't wet."  
He looked over at her a little surprised, but nodded. Kagome stood as she found the lighter she was looking for and walked towards the pile of wood, handing Inu Yasha the chips. She turned on the lighter and watched as the fire slowly grew until it was blazing and filled the cave with light.  
After hanging a few extra clothes she had in her bag to dry, she sat down next to Inu Yasha in front of the fire and sighed in content. She looked over at Inu Yasha, who seemed to be mesmerized by the fire while munching on the chips. She smiled as the shadows danced on his face. His profile was very handsome, she had to admit. It was nice, just the two of them again, if even for a little while. His ear flicked unconsciously and she smiled again. This really was nice.  
"What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked.  
Inu Yasha looked up a little startled. "Nothing."  
"Liar."  
He looked back at the fire.  
So he wouldn't tell her. He never did. Kagome stared back at the fire. It was alright though. He would eventually, when he needed to.  
"Ne, Inu Yasha. Kagome-sama. I found hot spring in the next cavern."  
Kagome perked up at the sound of the hot spring Miroku had found. They were treasures in this time. And she needed a hot bath. She glanced over at Sango. Sango seemed warm with Kirara, but she should sit in some hot water for a while too, especially after such a tough battle. She stood up and walked over to where Sango was laying. "I'm going to take a bath. There is a hot spring here. Sango, I think you should come too."  
Sango groaned in acknowledgement. Miroku walked over and cocked his head to the side in mild amusement. "Ne, Sango, you know that means you have to get up." Sango groaned again. He sighed and pulled her up, then slung her arm over his shoulder. "Can you walk like this?"  
Sango blinked as she dizzily took a step forward and fell limp at Miroku's side.  
Kagome peered at Sango's face and felt her forehead. "I guess not...and you're a little warm. Miroku-sama, could you carry her there?"  
Miroku grinned as he picked up Sango, silently cursing the pain in his back. "Of course."  
Kagome followed him after she grabbed a few things for the wash and some clothes that had dried by now. "Hey, weren't you injured a minute back?" she called after Miroku.  
He smiled to himself. "It was nothing Kagome-sama."  
Inu Yasha stared after them. Humans. Could he really be one? Would he be happy? They seemed happy enough. 


	2. A price to relax

NOTES: I didn't expect much from this story. A cute little idea popped into my head which I'll use once I build up enough to use it. But I checked to see if anyone had reviewed my story yesterday just for the heck of it, and there were 5! Wow! I was so happy that I wrote another chapter because people liked it so much. If you guys pester me enough, I'll write another after this really soon. Btw, what do you think of this one? I think it's cute :). Angel loves reviews....  
Meanwhile, go to Angel's site, The Demon Cafe, while you're waiting. Lots of things all about Inu Yasha there :D.  
  
Mini dictionary  
osuwari || sit  
sama || respectful ending to a title or name  
houshi-sama || priest  
chan || term of endearment  
ano || umm  
pyu || Kirara talking  
------------------  
Chapter 2  
"Over here Miroku-sama. I can help her from here."  
Miroku looked disappointed as he held Sango. "Are you sure Kagome-sama." He grinned. "I really don't mind helping."  
Sango glared harder at Miroku and muttered something under her breath as Miroku set her down near the hot spring.  
Sango watched as Miroku walked off and waited another minute. "I don't trust him."  
Kagome smiled as she slipped into the hot spring. "Neither do I. But I'm not worried. Inu Yasha will stop him if he tries to come back."  
Sango stared off at the empty hallway. "I guess so..."  
***  
"Come on Inu Yasha. Are you a man or not?"  
"Shut up Miroku."  
"But..." Miroku looked with pleading eyes towards where the hot spring would be.  
"You shouldn't bother them!" Shippou stood on Miroku's knee. "They need rest." Shippou nodded to emphasize his point.  
Miroku grinned as he patted Shippou on the head. "You'll understand when you get older."  
Shippou turned away and folded his arms. "I am old enough."  
Miroku raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Old enough for what?"  
Shippou turned around again to face Miroku. He was about to say something, but changed his mind and went to Kirara to pout.  
Miroku stood and slowly stretched his limbs, wincing when a sore spot was stretched in his back. "Well!" He started off in the direction of the spring.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Inu Yasha quickly stepped in front of Miroku and glared at him while he tried looking over his shoulder.  
"To the hot spring."  
"No."  
"My muscles are sore. I need to lay in the hot spring."  
Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes. "You can't go there while", he pointed in the direction of the spring, "THEY are there."  
Miroku smoothly ducked around Inu Yasha's arm. "But Sango will be disappointed if I don't."  
Inu Yasha looked at Miroku with disbelief while grabbing his arm. "That's stupid. And I said no."  
Miroku grinned. "You can come if you'd like."  
"I..." Inu Yasha turned a few shades redder. After all this time, he was still affected by Miroku's insinuations. He shook his head and realized that Miroku was now a few paces ahead of him. "Hey!"  
***  
"Pyu!"  
Sango slowly opened her eyes. "Kirara?" Sango looked at Kirara strangely. "Weren't you with the boys?"  
"Pyu." Kirara looked towards the hallway.  
Sango's eyes widened as she heard Miroku's voice trying to persuade an angry Inu Yasha. "Ano...Kagome-chan..." Sango looked at Kagome who had already changed into some dry clothes.  
Kagome leaned down, offering her hand. "If you dry off and get dressed quickly, you will be done before they get here."  
Sango furrowed her eyebrows but did as she was told. She didn't really think that Miroku was lecherous enough to actually peek at them.  
"Does he do this a lot?" Sango asked as Kagome helped her get dressed.  
"Who, Inu Yasha?"  
"No..." Sango blushed. "Houshi-sama."  
Kagome smiled. "Sometimes. But he never actually makes it here in time." She leaned closer and whispered. "He never did when it was just me. I think he knew Inu Yasha would be too angry." She leaned back and made sure her clothes fit on Sango. "But he's tried a lot more since you came. I think he doesn't make it on purpose though."  
Sango looked at Kagome with a very puzzled expression. She was about to say something when Inu Yasha and Miroku unelegantly, to say the least, burst into the little cave.  
"You jerk! Now they're going to be mad!"  
Miroku sulked realizing that the girls were dry and fully dressed.  
Kagome sighed as Inu Yasha came into view, still yelling at Miroku. "Osuwari."  
"But I didn't-!" He was cut off as the ground met his face.  
Miroku grinned at Inu Yasha until a rock was embedded into his face. "Ow...."  
Kagome and Sango stepped by, Kirara following them. "When will you two learn...?"  
Inu Yasha angrily watched them go, shouting something about it not being his fault.   
Kagome sighed and smiled to herself. Yup, just another ordinary night trying to survive. 


	3. Hiding place

NOTES: We finally get to see some plot slowly forming, ne? Well, soon, I promise. I finally figured out what I'm doing with this. Oh, and I forgot to mention this before, but this story is taking place sometime in volume 23 after the whole Naraku vs. Sess/IY incident, but before the weird hair monster thing. Dunno what I'm talking about? That's ok. It doesn't change the plot much, just lets you know where the character's personalities are in the IY story. I'm done babbling now ^^;;;...  
Mini dictionary of new terms  
yoden- tasty tasty noodles  
hai-yes/here you go  
hanyou-half demon  
  
Chapter 3  
Kagome glanced over at Sango who sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time that night. She had earlier noticed Sango staring at the fire with an empty expression. She had asked Sango if she was all right, but Sango simply replied that she was tired and went back to staring at the flames. She looked at Sango with pity. It was probably Kohaku again. They haven't seen him for a while now. Kagome looked towards the entrance of the cave at the pouring rain. *I wonder what Naraku is thinking...*  
"Really? No wonder you knew where this cave was."  
Miroku's voice caught Kagome's attention as he and Inu Yasha came back from their bath. "Ne, Kagome-sama, did you know that Inu Yasha came here as a little pup?"  
Inu Yasha glared at Miroku. He didn't quite know why, but the reference of "pup" was a term Inu Yasha didn't seem to enjoy, especially in his present form.  
"Really?" Kagome smiled at Inu Yasha as he approached their little camp.  
Inu Yasha sat down in a corner where he could survey both the campsite and the entrance. After a pause, he grinned. "Sesshomaru could never find me."  
Kagome smiled at Inu Yasha. "Ne...Inu Yasha...Don't you think you should stay with us by the fire?"  
"Feh." Inu Yasha leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.  
Kagome stood and walked to her bag and began rummaging through it again. "Most of my things are dry now. Are you all dry Miroku-sama?"  
"Hai Kagome-sama." He nodded as he sat down near Sango by the fire.  
Kagome walked over to the fire and prepared the instant noodles with boiling water. Shippou followed her with his arms full of utensils, five sodas, and a blanket. "Tonight we're going to have something special." She paused and stood to look at her setting. The blanket was laid out near the fire with five settings for instant noodles and soda. Granted, it wasn't yoden, but it was better than some of the food she found here. Much better in fact. She beckoned everyone to come over. "Dinnertime."  
Shippou bounced around Kagome while stuffing noodles in his mouth. "Kagome! What's the special thing we're going to eat, huh? Kagome!"  
Kagome smiled. "You'll see. It's for dessert."  
"Desert?"  
Kagome laughed while picking up Shippou in her arms. "No, de*sert*. You know, it's a special treat for after you eat. Inu Yasha, come over and have some noodles." She paused while setting Shippou down. "I already prepared them." He slowly stood and walked over, taking his place near Kagome on the blanket.  
Miroku, by this time, stood near Kagome and waited for her to look his way. "Could I have two sets Kagome-sama?" He glanced back at Sango. "It's warmer by the fire."  
Kagome smiled. "Sure!" She handed him two servings. "Oh! And give this to Kirara." Kirara's ears perked up and she jumped off Sango's lap, padding over to Miroku and Kagome. Miroku was still staring at the porkbun wrapped in a clear but clingy wrapper in his hand with unease. "Ano...what is it?"  
Kagome took it from him and took off the plastic wrap. "It's kind of like bread, but for a meal. It's a porkbun. Do you mind Sango?"  
Sango looked at Kagome at the mention of her name. "Huh? Oh, no, that's ok."  
Kagome bent over and frowned while giving Kirara the porkbun. Sango was in a bad mood it seemed. She watched as Kirara bounced over to Sango and laid down next to her, munching on the porkbun.  
"Thanks Kagome-sama." Miroku followed Kirara and handed Sango her food while playing with the plastic wrap. The two talked together about something while eating. She gave him a quizzical look as he took out the plastic wrap.  
Kagome turned her attention back to Inu Yasha. "What did you do here?"  
"What?" He continued eating the noodles.  
"When you were young. What did you do in the cave?"  
Inu Yasha gave Kagome the empty noodle cup and took a drink of soda. "Nothing much. I usually came here when I got in trouble with Sesshomaru or some other demon. They could never find me when I came here."  
Kagome looked around. "Now that I think about it, I get a weird feeling from here. I think there might be a warding here."  
Inu Yasha looked at Kagome. "That makes sense." He looked outside. "It was a good place to get out of the rain too. I guess that's why I remembered it."  
Kagome smiled slightly. "It's a good thing. We'd still be out there if you hadn't."  
Meanwhile outside...  
"What the...?" A lone figure stood in the rain under the cover of a large tree. He appeared to be a human, strange marks that looked like lightening on his arms giving him away. He sniffed the air again, wrinkling his nose. "I thought that hanyou disappeared decades ago..."  
MORE NOTES:  
:dun dun dun:: Who's the new guy? I'm not telling. Not until next chapter at least. I'm starting to have fun with this story. Did you guys like it? 


	4. Yum ^-^

NOTES: By request, this I've tried to make this chapter longer. It's not much longer though. ::vent start:: Meanwhile, the plot here is still *developing*. I can't just toss together a plot like magic. So the setting may be used, but I am trying for something that would come out of the manga(and I can't exactly have flying monkeys and rabid baboons, now can I? Though granted, that may be indeed very exciting, but it's also not happening. (rabid baboons? ::sighs:: I need sleep, now I'm picturing a rabid Naraku)). Grr! ::vent over:: So uh, thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! It's my main source of energy for this thing. And I hope you enjoy the next chapter. It's long overdue(grr on finals, finals are this week, grr). I finished parts instead of my essay :D. Parts of it are a little sappy/sad, but that's because I felt like that when I wrote that part. Just keep reading, it'll get funny ^-^. Eh heh...Oh! And thoughts [go in these].  
--------------------------------  
"It was a place to survive." Inu Yasha looked down at his hands. "Especially when I was human."  
Kagome smiled comfortingly at Inu Yasha. "It's not so hard now though, is it? Now that you've got all of us."  
Inu Yasha looked up at Kagome. Her eyes were gleaming from the light of the fire and he felt himself drawing closer to her. They had been sitting like this for a little while now. His expression softened. "I guess." He looked over at the others. Sango was sleeping by the fire already. Miroku was in his usual seat against the wall near her.  
"Oh no!" Suddenly, Kagome stood up with a jolt, her eyes wide.  
"Kagome? What is it?!" Inu Yasha stood and followed her towards the fire.  
She rummaged through her bag almost with desperation. Frustration crossed her face as she searched for about a minute, taking times to rush about the cave in her search. Nearly giving up, she let out a squeal of joy from her bag. "Oh here they are!"  
Inu Yasha peered over her shoulder. "What? Is everything ok?"  
Kagome turned around with a bright smile on her face holding some candy next to her face. "I almost forgot dessert!"  
Inu Yasha nearly face faulted. "All that over some candy?"  
Kagome gave Inu Yasha a wearied look. "What did you think? I brought some pocky and an American candy. It's Herseys." The boys gave her a blank look. She beamed. "Chocolate!"  
Shippou quickly ran over from his nap on Miroku's lap. Having heard the word chocolate, he had somehow magically woken up. "Ooo, Kagome! Can I have some, pleeeeease?" Shippou gave Kagome the most adorable puppy eyes he could muster.  
"Hai!" She handed a box of Pocky to Shippou and told him to share with Kirara. Taking all five bars of Hersey's chocolate, Kagome explained further, oblivious to the fact that the others just weren't getting it, while giving everyone a bar. Everyone except Sango, who was still seemed to be sleeping by the fire. "These are a new kind they came out with. Well, it's the first time I tried them. They have almonds that they baked in there. And the chocolate is the light kind. I like it better. The dark chocolate is too bitter."  
Miroku grinned as he took the bar of chocolate from Kagome, having stood to take it from her. These always tasted good. He lazily walked back over to the fire and sat down next to Sango, facing her. She wasn't sleeping. Her eyes were closed though. He smiled. He was always up for a challenge. "This chocolate is pretty good, don't you think?"  
He stared at her a moment for a reaction. Her lips were curving slightly into an annoyed smile. He grinned. "Shippou?"  
Shippou bounded over to Miroku and sat on his leg. "Yup! Kagome gave me some pocky. Want one?" Miroku looked over at Sango again. He smiled brightly, his plan was annoying her.  
"Sure." He chewed as loud as he possibly could. "Wow, these are really good!" He continued on to Shippou with an over-enthusiastic grin.  
Sango muttered silently. [Stupid houshi. Stupid stupid stupid.] She would roll over, but that would prove that she were awake, wouldn't it? She could even hear the smile in his voice, almost see the smirk on his face. [Stupid.] All she wanted was some rest. The fire had been so warm and inviting that she had laid down after dinner. Now he was over here pestering her again. [Stupid stupid.]  
With a slight sigh, she peeked through one eye to see what was going on. She sucked in a deep breath and recoiled. Miroku was closely staring at her with a charming lopsided grin. "I knew you weren't sleeping."  
She glared at him. "I know you knew."  
He grinned again. "Of course."  
She continued glaring in frustration. That silly grin of his was getting on her nerves. It was very disarming and she couldn't do a thing about it.  
"How are you feeling?"  
She sighed in defeat, slowly sitting up. "Alright I guess."  
"What's wrong?"  
Sango looked at him cynically. Gee, maybe it was the searing pain in her muscles that was throwing off her usual schedule. "I'm a little tired, that's all."  
"Would you like some chocolate? Kagome-sama brought some for us."  
She eyed the piece of candy, not recognizing it, suddenly realizing that she had a craving for something sweet. She nodded and took the wrapper off with interest. "This one is different from the others."  
"That's what Kagome-sama said." He gave an amused smile as he watched Sango give the foreign candy a suspicious look. Taking a bite out of his, he added reassuringly, "It's very good."  
She frowned, but resigned and took a bite. Smiling, she replied, "It is."  
"Do you like it?"  
Sango looked up. "Kagome-chan. Yes, very much."  
Kagome smiled. It seemed Sango was feeling a bit better.  
-----  
"Ne...Osaru-sama...Where are we going?"  
Osaru glanced down at the black-haired girl walking in front of him in a playful skip. She was twirling around at the moment and pretending she had wings. Osaru groaned inwardly. How in all the hells they had managed to travel together all these years without him going crazy was over his head. "I'm not sure. I'm following a scent."  
She stopped spinning and stood directly in front of Osaru with a grin on her face. She pointed at his face and giggled, adorable green eyes and pose clearing her of any wrong. "Can you smell well?"  
Another groan from Osaru. "I suppose."  
"Well," she turned around again and strolled forward, "I hope we get there soon. I'm hungry."  
He followed. "We will. This stench is getting stronger." He wrinkled up his nose with the vile memories of the ill-mannered half-breed Inu Yasha strolling around here like he was king. He had been missing for decades now, supposedly tied down by some powerful miko.  
"I wonder what happened to him..."  
"Who Osaru-sama?"  
Osaru looked at the girl in front of him. He hadn't realized that he had said that outloud. And telling her where he thought they were headed wasn't a good idea. "Did you say you were hungry? There are some berries in that bush over there."  
"Oooooo!" She rushed over there and being picking out a few while stuffing others in her mouth. Osaru sighed in relief. "Who Osaru-sama?"  
Osaru looked at her with a subtle, almost proud, grin. [Damn.]  
---------  
I hope you liked! Pwease review if you'd like me to hurry and continue ^-^. 


End file.
